fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talia (Witch Tales)
Talia is the main protagonist of witch tales. She was born a witch and was the youngest to ever unlock her Gate Breaker skills. Throughout the series she poses a threat to the Black Coven, which is an order of extremely powerful and dangerous witches that seek to murder and destroy the remaining witches of the world. She has a rival but also friend named Vel, who is seen as her polar opposite. Appearance See picture Personality Talia is quite a cheery person. She is always seen in good spirits and with a smile on her face, something Vel finds unnerving. What excites her the most is a good battle. Even when battling an enemy, she can't help but crack a smile. She has Vel as her eternal rival who she fights throughout the series. Something they both love. One should not be fooled by her normal happy and friendly demeanor, as Talia can be extremely cold and merciless. She is seen as a happy psycho. She has killed every single one of her enemies and she seems to enjoy it. She told Vel one of the reason she loves to fight villains is so that she can have an excuse for taking the life of another person. Despite this however, she is respectful to laws, and never crosses them. Talia has a twisted sense of justice. She wants all serious criminals to be killed. She does not see that taking the lives of others as being a crime of itself if it was the life of a criminal which was taken. However she does not mean any criminal, primarily the ones that sexually harass, abuse, and murder other people. This is mainly due to her childhood. Throughout the series she changes, mainly due to her friend Vel. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B | 8-A | Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-B | 7-A | High 7-A | 6-C | High 6-C | Low 6-B | 6-B | High 6-B | 6-A | High 6-A | 5-C | 5-B | 5-A | High 5-A | 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-A | 3-C | 3-B | 3-A | High 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-B | 2-A Name: Talia Origin: Magic Tales Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis (Talia is capable of using telekinesis to scary degrees. She has used it to snap necks, remove limbs, rip people to shreds, remove organs, and fold people into pretzel shapes. The limit seems to be the mass of a blue whale), Matter Manipulation (Talia can easily manipulate things that have mass), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Duplication (She can duplicate herself infinitely), Time Manipulation (She can stop, slow down, speed up, fast forward, and go back in time with ease), Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (She can instantly react to things without the need of being aware. Her body automatically responds to threats, as such she is capable of dodging attacks with her eyes closed), Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Regeneration (High-Mid), BFR (She can send things to other dimensions and realms), Portal Creation (She is able to create portals to other realms and realities), Holy Manipulation, Master Staff Wielder, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Flight, Teleportation (Talia can teleport to any place as long as she knows what it looks like. She is also capable of using this in combat such as teleporting endlessly to dodge attacks), Blood Manipulation (Talia can manipulate the blood of others. Such as making it boil, or making someone's own blood become a weapon and making it rupture them internally. She can also use blood to control a person's movements if they are resistant to her telekinesis), Rage Power (Talia has the ability to increase her strength with rage), Statistics Amplification (She is capable of altering her attack power, defense, as well as speed with her skills), Paralysis Inducement (She can shoot pulses at an opponent that prevents someone from moving. Her blood manipulation and telekinesis can also prevent one from moving), Status Effect Inducement, Sound Manipulation (She is capable of increasing frequencies to the point people burst), Body Puppetry, Forcefield Creation (She can create a variety of potent barriers. Barriers formed from pure telekinesis, blood, air, fire, water, ice, light, darkness, electricity, and existence erasure), Attack Reflection (Talia can reflect an opponents abilities back at them), Energy Projection, Intangibility (She is capable of making her body intangible while making it so she can still interact with other things normally. This was seen when someone tried to punch her, it went through her head, and then she was able to kick them while their arm was still through her head), Transmutation (She can turn people into animals or inanimate objects), Transformation (Via Gate Breakers), Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation (She can put people to sleep with certain tones), Regeneration Negation (Via Null and Void. She is capable of preventing something from regenerating. This worked on someone capable of coming back from existence erasure), Power Nullification (She points her staff at something and says "nullified", which prevents their abilities from working as well as any new ones) Extremely high Resistance to Reality Warping (Via Gate), Time Manipulation (Via Gate), Matter Manipulation (Via Gate), Existence Erasure (Via Gate), Death Manipulation, (Via Gate), Life Manipulation (Via Gate), Conceptual Manipulation (Via Gate), Curse Manipulation (Via Gate), Power Nullification (Via Gate), Transmutation (Via Gate), Fate Manipulation (Via Gate), Law Manipulation (via Gate), Absorption (Via Gate), Mind Manipulation (Via Gate), Memory Manipulation (Via Gate), Mind Reading (Via Gate), Sleep Manipulation (Via Gate), and Telekinesis (Via Gate) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of destroying walls and vehicles) | Small Building level (Stronger than Vel who can destroy houses and trees with her spells) | Building level (Comparable to Vel who can cause a 7 Ton explosion) | Large Building level (Can fight on par with members of the black cloven) | City Block level (Caused a 70 Ton explosion) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Vel, 15x stronger than her previous Gate breaker) | Small Town level (Defeated Klarion who wasted a small town) | Town level (15x stronger than her previous Gate Breaker) | City level (Destroyed a city) | Mountain level (Fought with Vel who leveled several mountains) | Large Mountain level (Somewhat comparable to Adept mages) | Island level (Created a 40 gigaton explosion. Can trade fight on par with dragons) | Large Island level (5x stronger than her previous breaker) | Small Country level (Easily beat Klarion who destroyed Minore) | Country level (Can fight on par with Archmages) | Large Country level (Somewhat fought on par with Magnus) | Continent level (Contended with ultra Gate Breaker Magnus) | Multi-Continent level (Defeated Magnus who was capable of destroying the surface of the planet in his God Breaker State) | Moon level (Defeated Klarion who could destroy the moon) | Planet level (Somewhat comparable to Archon Vel who can destroy an entire planet) | Large Planet level (Fought with base Raven who can destroy large planets with her most powerful abilities) | Dwarf Star level (Somewhat comparable to Soul Gate Breaker Raven) | Star level (Defeated God Gate Breaker Raven with the help of Vel) | Large Star level (Overpowered an attack that was going to destroy the sun) | Solar System level (Fought with Witch Gate Breaker Vel evenly) | Multi-Solar System level (With Vel she overpowered a solar system busting attack) | Galaxy level (Far stronger than before. Was afraid of accidentally destroying the galaxy) | Multi-Galaxy level (Defeated Dahlia) | Universe level (Fought on par with Vel who is capable of destroying all things in the universe) | High Universe level (Claimed Omni Gate Breaker was infinitely stronger than her other Gate Breakers) | Universe level+ (Destroyed an alternate 4-D universe) | Low Multiverse level (Fought on par with Vel's Divine Gate Breaker state, who destroyed multiple universes with a different space-time) | Multiverse level (Contended with Athena who created the multiverse) | Multiverse level+ (Infinitely stronger than her Battle-Hardened Gate Breaker state. Defeated Vel) Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | FTL | FTL | FTL | FTL+ | FTL+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 | Class 10 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class | Town Class | City Class | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class | Island Class | Large Island Class | Small Country Class | Country Class | Large Country Class | Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class | Star Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Multi-Galaxy Class | Universal | High Universal | Universal+ | Low Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Wall level | Small Building level | Building level | Large Building level | City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | Town level | City level | Mountain level | Large Mountain level | Island level | Large Island level | Small Country level | Country level | Large Country level | Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Moon level | Planet level | Large Planet level | Dwarf Star level | Star level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level | High Universe level | Universe level+ | Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike. Can fight endlessly without tiring. Range: Several meters, up to Multiversal+ with abilities Standard Equipment: Talia's Staff of Creation: Talia's weapon is an extremely powerful staff. Which is what is used for most of her abilities. The staff is an extension of her will, so she can make it disappear and reappear anywhere she wants. If it is taken from her, it instantly returns back to her side. It's destruction means nothing as it can be recreated by a mere thought from her. Intelligence: Genius. Talia makes sure she is ready for any single fight that comes her way. Having an answer for most powerful abilities. She is extremely knowledgeable when it comes to fighting. Weaknesses: Gate is inactive if she is knocked out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gate: A passive ability that allows her to extremely resist powers that manipulate her. Such as matter manipulation, reality warping, life manipulation, death manipulation, law manipulation, fate manipulation, existence erase, mind powers, curse manipulation, conceptual manipulation, power nullification, time manipulation and transmutation. She has to be knocked unconscious for gate to be render inactive. Stallion: An ability that increases her durability dozens of times. A golden glow briefly forms over her body for a split second. \ Elemental Mastery: Talia is capable of manipulating Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Light, Lightning, and Darkness. The Gate breaker she is in determines the area of affect and potency of her elements, except for the ones that have nothing to do with either such as "suck em dry'. * Fire: She is capable of setting things on fire from a distance, generating powerful flames with her staff, and create barriers. She can even create barriers of fire. * Water: She is capable of manipulating water, generating water with her staff, and sucking water out of things. She can even create barriers of water. * Ice: She can flash freeze things with her staff, as well as generate powerful blasts of ice to freeze things more potently. She can even create barriers of ice. * Air: She is capable of controlling air, such as making it move quickly to form tornadoes, or blow people away with gusts of wind generated from her staff. She can even create barriers of air. * Light: She can shoot out powerful beams of light capable of incinerating targets, as well as pierce them. She can even create barriers of light. * Electricity: She can redirect electricity with her staff or generate it from her staff. She can even create barriers of electricity. * Darkness Manipulation: She is capable of generating powerful blasts of darkness. She can even create barriers out of it. Existence Denied: An ability where she points her finger at a target and it is erased from existence. Infinite Erasure: An ability where she puts her arm forward and she erases something infinitely. This is mainly used for those that create duplications of themselves or create clones. This has been used to successfully erase someone that cloned himself infinitely. Null and Void: Talia shoots a harmless pink blast of light at an enemy that prevents them from regenerating. This worked on someone that could generate after being completely erased. Sleepy Tune: Talia plays a tune through her staff that puts anyone who hears it to sleep. Power Breaker: Talia increases her attack power dozens of times. Such as her abilities and physical strength. Speed Breaker: Talia can increase her speed dozens of times from what is was prior. Angel of Death: Talia makes her body intangible while making it possible for her to interact with the physical simultaneously. Witch Reflector: Talia uses her staff to deflect abilities back at opponents regardless of it's properties. She has sent back attacks that can erase things from existence. As long as it has a form, she can reflect it. Endless Teleportation: Talia can teleport endlessly, making it impossible for someone to determine her location as well a hit her. When she uses this, it looks as if she is everywhere, however it has proven futile when people attack randomly. Gate Breaker: An ability that allows her to increase her statistics by powering up. Some gate breakers are stronger than others. She has 35 currently. Suck Em Dry: Talia can suck the moisture from a target killing them. Key: Base | Angel Gate Breaker | Demon Gate Breaker | Demon Queen Gate Breaker | Seraphim Gate Breaker | Witch Gate Breaker | Aurora Gate Breaker | Hydra Gate Breaker | Apocalypse Gate Breaker | Witchlord Gate Breaker | Demoness Gate Breaker | Archangel Gate Breaker | Divine Witch Gate Breaker | God Gate Breaker | Omni-God Gate Breaker | Omni-Hydra Gate Breaker | Omni-Angel Gate Breaker | Omni-Demon Gate Breaker | Omni-Apocalypse Gate Breaker | Aurora Goddess Gate Breaker | Archon Gate Breaker | Vampire Gate Breaker | Omni-Demoness Gate Breaker | Vampress Gate Breaker | Empress Gate Breaker | Royal Blood Queen Gate Breaker | Succubus Gate Breaker | Omni-Aurora Goddess Gate Breaker | True Demoness Gate Breaker | True Witch Gate Breaker | Omni-Vampress Gate Breaker | Omni-Gatebreaker | Vital Gate Breaker | True Omni-Demoness Gate breaker | Divine Vampress Gate Breaker ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 9 Category:Chaotic Good Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Combat Gods Category:Sadists Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Witches Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters